Talk:Fiora/@comment-79.101.192.65-20120525190457/@comment-177.32.26.167-20120528050946
^ 1. """I play above 2000 elo" sure buddy, you and 90% of the people who post on here. """... Oh, i'm sorry, was i the one to bring elo into this in the first place? No?... Well, looks like you're the one who has something to prove, since you're the one who started with "i'm clearly a really high elo genius and anyone who disagrees with me must be some low elo peasant who grasps not my genial genius", trying to pass that as some proof of your correctness. I don't like mentioning elo in the first place precisely because i know how stupid it sounds and how meaningless it really is; I was simply responding in kind to you. 2. If you can't tell the differences between Jarvan and Fiora, and why he's far more suited to be a bruiser, while she's far more suited to be an AD carry, there's no helping you... I agree she's not a very viable champion at high level competition, but that's besides the point. 3. I didn't say Last Whisper isn't well suited on Fiora, i said it wasn't optimal, particularly in the context of the build posted(it IS what we're talking about, after all). And it's not. Apparently you cannot tell why... 4. I never said Guardian Angel was terrible on Fiora. Grow up and stop trying to strawman what i say. What i said, was that it fits badly into that build, and particularly on that build on Fiora, which it really, really does! 5. OK genius, let's math! Let's assume, as no mention of otherwise was made, both builds are using the same(or practically same) 21/9/0 masteries and desolation/vitality/shielding/desolation runes. Let's also say they both are using Ignite, as most Fioras should. Let's also assume stuff like Bloodthirster, etc. are maxed and we're at level 18 and Ignite is in use. Build 1 costs 15560 gold; It gives you 3263 health, 159 armor, 143 MR; Roughly(rounding down) 8400 effective health vs physical attacks and 7900 effective health vs magical attacks and 421 AD. Also 43% critical strike chance and 260% critical strike damage. It gives a bonus to abilities of 185 to Lunge, 5 to Riposte and 371 to Blade Waltz. Build 2 costs 15640 gold; It gives you 2993 health, 153 armor, 178 MR; Roughly(rounding down) 7500 effective health vs physical attacks and 8300 effective health vs magical attacks and 379 AD. No critical strike chance or bonus damage. It gives a bonus to abilities of 160 to Lunge, 5 to Riposte and 320 to Blade Waltz. Now, just as an example, let's imagine a hypthetical scenario of 5 seconds of fighting with an opponent with say, 75 armor and 30 MR. Obviously, "Burst of speed" will be activated and all abilities will be used as much as possible. Build 1 will attack 10 times, 4 of which will be criticals, an average of 494 damage per hit, a total of 7038 damage done and a total of 1137 life stolen. Build 2 will attack 10 times, no criticals, an average of 306 damage per hit, a total of 5244 damage done and a total of 704 life stolen. Pretty significant differences there. Now, should be noted, even with a maxed out Maw of Malmortius, build 2 will also fall behind by rather a large margin, and while the damage output difference diminishes a bit, the more armor the opponent has, because of armor penetration, build 2 will NEVER, EVER catch up; Yes, even if the opponent somehow has over 1000 armor, build 1 will STILL do more damage!! Conclusion: Build 1 is cheaper, gives more health, more armor, more overall effective health, more AD, more bonus to abilities, gives the possibility of scoring 260% damage criticals almost half the time(which build 2 does not at all); It will do more damage, which means you will last hit and farm better, kill better, steal more life(and therefore be more durable) and push better. The one and only edge build 2 has, is slight better durability against magical damage(along with Maw of Malmortius' shield) and the circumstatial effect of Guardian Angel, all of which is significantly compensated by the larger damage output(best deffense is a good offense) and greater life steal(which means you're harder to kill in the first place) of build 1. Finally, the aura from Aegis of the Legion helps your team and gives yet another edge to build 1. So, tell me; What possible rational, objective arguement can you make to defend the superiority of build 2 over build 1 as you've been trying to do now?....